Milagro en la quinta avenida
by AliceSweetCandy
Summary: En la quinta Avenida de Manhattan, en el número 1009, las personas que Vivían en aquel hermoso edificio eran personas ordinaria con trabajos ordinarios, hacían su rutina diaria convirtiendo su vida cada vez mas monótono, hasta que por obra del destino sus caminos son entrelazados llenando sus vidas de esperanza.


En la quinta Avenida de Manhattan**,** en el número 1009, las personas que Vivían en aquel hermoso edificio eran personas ordinaria con trabajos ordinarios, hacían su rutina diaria convirtiendo su vida cada vez mas monótono, hasta que por obra del destino se conocen llamando sus vidas con esperanzas

* * *

Isabella Swan era inquilina de aquel edificio, sus padres se habían divorciado Y desde muy pequeña había planeado todo su futuro con o sin ellos, su madre se había casado 6 veces después del matrimonio con su padre que hizo que se mudara constantemente A pesar de sus 21 años recién cumplidos era una chica demasiado seria, no tenía amigos ni mucho menos salía a divertirse como las demás chicas. no le importaba lo que decían los demás acerca de ella, cunado era pequeña su actitud era fría con los demás. Tenía un empleo en la biblioteca pública pero sus sueños era trabajar para una de las editoriales más importantes del mundo pero sabía que para cumplirlo necesitaba trabajar duro.

Después de un día de trabajo hizo las compras como siempre y durante el trayecto a casa solo se preocupo de lo que ocuparía su tiempo libre.

**Hola Bella-**la saludo su vecina.

**Hola Ángela—**después de ese breve saludo entro a su departamento.

Su departamento se encontraba en el quinto piso, era acogedor, no era demasiado chico ni demasiado grande, era un departamento ordinario para una persona ordinaria y eso le encantaba a ella.

Se percato de una leve melodía que aseguro provenía de su vecina del sexto piso, la había visto de lejos un par de veces pero no lo suficiente para llamar su atención y acercarse a ella para entablar una conversación. Ella prefería la soledad ya que si tuviera amigos ellos solo la distraerían de su meta, sin menciona todo el tiempo que le quitarían en estúpidas salidas y cosa como esas. Isabella era feliz con su modo de vida o eso quería creer ella.

* * *

**Estuviste estupendo Eddie—**murmuro aquella chica rubia mientras observaba como el comenzaba a vestirse.

**Solo vivo para complacerte—**sonrió ampliamente, tomo sus cosas dispuesto a marcharse lo más rápido que pudiese.

**¿Te volveré a ver?—**aquella pregunta no le sorprendió para nada y ya sabía la respuesta que daría como si lo hubiera practicado desde hace tiempo.

**Claro, yo te llamare—**y sin decir más se puso su abrigo retirándose del departamento de aquella chica que apenas había conocido esta mañana.

Edward Masen era un hombre de 25 años, era apuesto y u gran amante, no tenía ninguna preocupación en su vida ya que creía su vida resuelta, su padre era un gran empresario que poseía varias empresas y viviendas. Cuando era pequeño siempre obtuvo lo que quería pero no obtuvo lo que todo niño desea: la atención de sus padres dejandole aun con una gran soledad que quiere llenar pero no puede.

Aquel día tendría que reunirse con su padre para hablar acerca de negocios y se le hacía algo tarde ya que le había tomado mucho de su tiempo estando con aquella chica.

**Siento la demora padre, pero tenía unos asuntos muy importantes que tratar—**Edward entro en el despacho de su padre quien frunció el ceño al verlo**— ¿Qué era eso que tanto querías decirme y que no podía esperar para mañana?**

**Estamos en bancarrota—**le dijo su padre sin rodeos.

**¿Pero cómo es eso posible? ¿Qué les ha pasado a las empresas de la familia y todas las acciones que poseemos?—**noto como un ligero temblor se apoderaba de sus manos negándose a creer lo que estaba ocurriendo.

**Lo hemos perdido todo—**el señor Masen se sirvió un trago de whisky para quitarse ese amargo sabor de boca que le provocaba aquella situación**—mañana tendrás que mudarte de tu lujoso penjaus a un departamento ****en la quinta Avenida de Manhattan que tus abuelos nos heredaron y que pudimos salvar para ti, a partir de hoy tendrás que trabajar.**

Edward sintió como su mundo se desmoronaba.

* * *

**Felicidades Alice—**decían sus compañeras de Ballet después de ese recital de teatro.

Alice Cullen de 20 años de edad era una gran bailarina de Ballet y le encantaba diseñar ropa, era un persona amable, gentil y humilde aunque provenía de una de las familias más poderosas conocida mundialmente, su padre el señor Brandon es un gran empresarios y dueño de importantes corporaciones, su madre provenía de la realeza por una de las ramas de la familia pero ella odiaba ese tipo de vida, siempre estaba encerrada, siempre oprimida por sus padre que querían convertirla en la hija perfecta pero ya no pudo soportarlo, a los 17 años ella escapo de su hogar para comenzar una nueva vida escapando de la sombra de su familia pero resulto bastante difícil por lo que fue a visitar a sus tíos quien la recibieron con abrazos y besos mientras que sus padres ocultaron a la prensa la fuga de su rebelde hija encubriéndolo con que había ido a estudiar el extranjero.

Vivió con sus tíos un tiempo para seguir sus estudios haciéndose pasar por su hija, cuando cumplió los 19 años consiguió un bonito departamento en la quinta Avenida de Manhattan donde contaba con un gran espacio para poder practicar sus rutinas de baile y le proporcionaba una hermosa vista. Su vida era maravillosa tal y como era, trabajaba en algo que la apasionaba pero tenía que asegurarse que nadie se enterara de su secreto. Aun teniendo todo lo que le hacía feliz tenía aquella sensación de que le faltaba algo, seguía sintiéndose sola.

* * *

Al escuchar aquella hermosa melodía su corazón comenzó a latir tan rápido, solo pensar en ella provocaba que el nerviosismo de apoderara de él, tratando de imaginar la rutina de su vecina.

Jasper Whitlock Hale de 25 años se había mudado un año antes que su pequeña bailarina. El estaba secretamente enamorado de su vecina, de aquella hadita que robo su corazón con tan solo una sonrisa, amaba todo de ella, su pelo corto y negro como la noche, aquellos ojos dorados como la miel, pero sabía muy bien que una hadita tan hermosa como ella jamás se fijaría en alguien como él y no era por su personalidad ya que era un hombre muy carismático, sino porque no tendría mucho que ofrecerle a su pequeña bailarina, lo único que tenia para dar era su corazón que ella ya tenía.

Jasper había estado en la guerra dejándole como recuerdo aquellas cicatrices que adornaban su cuerpo, las pesadillas se hicieron frecuentes provocando noches en vela y lo único que lo tranquilizaba era ella, mas de una vez había ido al teatro para verla. No podía evitar mirarla de lejos tratando de armarse de valor y poder hablar con ella sin que pareciera un idiota, ella era su perdición pero también era su cura de una vida tan miserable como la suya.

Deseaba que ella llegase a notar su presencia, soñando que un día de estos estarían juntos. Jasper era maestro de historia de la universidad, su departamento era grande y eso le disgustaba un poco, pero le daba gracias a dios que se encontraba en el mismo piso que su amada bailarina por lo que procuraba verla a diario. Su vida era casi monótona, sus padres habían muerto y su única hermana ya se había casado. la soledad solo le recordaba cuan fría era la guerra como compañera.


End file.
